


Home Broadcast

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sandstorm hits Night Vale once again, and Cecil decides to stay home with his new boyfriend for this one. They both know what happened the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Broadcast

Cecil caught himself staring out the window again. The sandstorm had starting raging last night after he left work, and it didn't show any signs of stopping. He watched as the little particles of sand flew this way and that, while others hit the window with a little satisfying ping. He taught it was beautiful, the simplicity of it all. But he was also scared, after what had happened in the last sandstorm. Thinking about what he saw in that studio, all the blood and viscera. He shuddered away the thought, but the emotions still mixed inside him. And it was confusing. 

"Cecil?" His boyfriend asked. Right, he'd forgotten he was stuck inside with Carlos. His perfect haired scientist boyfriend, Carlos. "I thought you were going to get some work done." He pointed, bringing Cecil's attention back to the stack of prerecorded advertisement that to be ... well, prerecorded.

"Sorry." He responded monotonously. "I've guess I've been a little ... distracted."

"Is this about last time?" Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil's waist, his head leaning against his shoulder. 

"You should have been there Carlos." Cecil repeated for the seventeenth time. "All the blood there; it was unimaginable. I know I told you, but words don't can't describe it."

"You wanna take a nap?" Carlos asked, and the radio host smiled. They did it on that lazy day, and they were going to do it now. Like a little code word between them. Cecil nodded, and he let Carlos lead him to the bed they shared since they moved into the apartment. Carlos sat down first, and Cecil followed with a little more hesitancy. 

"Tell me again. What happened in the last sandstorm." Cecil spoke sweetly. 

"Well ..." Carlos began. "I was in my lab. I was doing experiments on the properties of the clocks as well as memory exercises. See, my journal had notes that I did test out the internal mechanisms of the clocks, and scientifically speaking, ..."

"You always go too much detail about this part." Cecil whined playfully. "Skip it please."

"Fine. The radio was playing in the background, and I heard a voice that wasn't yours. He said his name was Kevin."

"You never told me this part before." Cecil exclaimed. "What else did you leave out?" Carlos didn't respond right away. "Carlos?"

"He said ... One of the first things he wondered if he was in Desert Bluffs."

"Desert Bluffs? All the blood, gore. That was ..." Cecil leaned into Carlos, shaking a little from the shocking realization. 

"I know this is a lot to take in." Carlos tried to comfort him. "Do you want me continue?"

"Yes please." Cecil pleaded, his voice coming off scared. 

"I was tempted to run straight to the radio station, but I wasn't ready to head outside in the storm. So I became increasingly worried until your voice was back on the air. I paced during the weather, and was uneasy the entire time. I even tried to tune into Desert Bluffs Radio. But when your voice came back on the air, I let go of a breath I was holding in. I think ..."Carlos paused, before getting to what he knew was Cecil's favorite part. "It was the first time I realized I had feelings for you."

"I love that part." Cecil confirmed, dawning the deep radio host voice he knew Carlos loved. He leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck. 

"And when that tiny city attacked and almost killed me, I realized something." Carlos brought himself closer to Cecil, having an idea where he wanted to go with this.

"Which was?" Carlos didn't verbally, just brought his lips to Cecil's into a deep & passionate kiss. Passion burned through them, tongues dancing a little. The two broke away, their foreheads still touching each other. Cecil felt his heart begin to sync itself with Carlos'. 

"Life is short and you are hot." Carlos breathed out, answering his boyfriends earlier question.

"I thought something different."

"And that is?"

"Life may be long, but you are still hotter."

"Shut up." Carlos shot back to his flirty boyfriend. 

"Make me." Cecil taunted, wanting the kiss Carlos planted on his lips seconds later. It lasted longer than the first, but the energy still remained. 

"How was that?" Carlos asked when they broke apart. 

"Neat." It was all Cecil could get out, but to them it was much more. It was like saying 'I love you' into a single four letter word. 

"Maybe neat can be our always." Carlos responded, hoping the radio host would get the reference. 

"What? Is there any significance in the always?" He didn't. 

"It's from a ... Never mind." He tried to steer away from the slip up with another kiss. He didn't want to say if from a book. Especially since he wasn't sure if The Fault in our Stars was municipally approved or not. The distraction worked however, as Cecil got straight into it. The two fell back on the bed, and quickly broke apart. The scientist locked eyes with the radio host, ready for what he knew would happen next. 

"Ready?" Cecil asked, although he knew Carlos' answer. 

"Always." And this time, its meaning was not lost in translation. 

 

Cecil was asleep, laying on Carlos' lap. They had just finished watching a movie, an idea that Carlos had suggested. Cecil had chosen it, but Carlos really didn't care what it was. He just liked how Cecil cuddled in closer to him until he fell asleep about halfway through. 

He watched as the sandstorm still raged outside. By his calculations, it should be dying down by the end of the week. But this was Night Vale, where clocks didn't work and sunsets were noisy. In his first week here Wednesday was canceled. So, Carlos learned fairly quickly not to rely too heavily on logic. 

"I love you, Cecil Gershwin Palmer." He said to himself, glad that Cecil didn't hear it. "And I will never let you go."


End file.
